Empyrean descendant
The reason that an Empyrean disciple felt so out of reach was not only because of their talent, but also because the resources and inheritances they enjoyed were incomparable to those of ordinary geniuses. With an Empyrean level influence’s resources, buying an extremely luxurious pill like the Boundless World Pill wasn’t difficult at all. As for inheritances, they had transcendent divine mights.Chapter 1174 – Miraculous Dream Laws Where was the superiority of an Empyrean descendant? It wasn’t just resources and talent. The most important factor was that they had great teachers! An Empyrean teacher had comprehensions of the Laws that surpassed the Heavenly Dao. With such skilled teachers guiding them, how could Empyrean descendants’ progress not be quick? The chief disciple of an Empyrean already reached a level of strength that is difficult to imagine. Although they aren’t Great World Kings, the truth is that the top several ranked subordinates of an Empyrean surpass most Great World Kings in status and strength! Think about it, they come from an Empyrean level influence and some of them might even be descendants of an Empyrean! The talent they inherited from their parents is simply unbelievable, and what they study are transcendent divine mights. There is no need to also mention the resources that they can enjoy. These kinds of people all have a starting baseline that is much higher than even a Great World King. There are many Great World Kings that don’t have the chance to study a transcendent divine might!Chapter 1155 – Boundless World Pill Empyrean descendants were all divided between high and low. There were strong and weak Empyreans, just like the difference between ordinary World Kings and Great Worlds Kings. In addition, even between the disciples of Empyreans, there were number one ranked disciples and also last ranked disciples.Chapter 1270 – Bustling Like A City According to the customs of the First Martial Meeting, when a new number one disciple was about to appear to an Empyrean, that Empyrean would also step forwards to hold the First Martial Meeting. Of these Empyreans that held the First Martial Meeting, their strength on average was extremely high. Even the weakest among them would be at the same level as Empyrean Vast Universe. The weaker Empyreans would not hold the First Martial Meeting. Rather, their descendants would join the First Martial Meeting held by other Empyreans. World King descendants VS Empyrean descendants When Lin Ming had won a Boundless World Pill at an auction, he spent a total of 7 trillion violet sun stones to do so, the same as seven nine sun jades. But this Monster Prince had easily tossed out 30 nine sun jades in a single go to bet on himself.Chapter 1290 – Do You Accept Credit? It could only be said that the disparity in influences was too great. Lin Ming had originally participated in the auction with ordinary World King Holy Lands. To put it in other words, he had competed for the Boundless World Pill against disciples of ordinary World King Holy Lands. The geniuses disciples of ordinary World King Holy Lands, such as Zhong Wenshu, the three prodigies of Sacred Martial Mansion, and others, fell far short of being comparable to Wu Finalcloud. To them, transferring 7 trillion violet sun stones was past their limit. How could those types of characters possibly compare with the Monster Prince, someone who came from an Empyrean level influence? If this Monster Prince randomly took out a hair, it would be thicker than Zhong Wenshu’s thigh. It could be imagined that something like a Boundless World Pill was far too luxurious to the likes of Zhong Wenshu, but also unworthy of being mentioned for someone like the Monster Prince. It was likely he had even better resources. Selection When an Empyrean chose a descendant, their pool of candidates was every single genius of every great influence in the Divine Realm. The First Martial Meetings of the past had all been good places for an Empyrean to choose their descendant.Chapter 1236 – 20th Step An Empyrean could live for nearly a hundred million years. Even so, most would receive several hundred descendants or even less than a 100. Of these people, the weakest amongst them were ordinary World Kings. Rather, it would be more accurate to say that these ordinary World King descendants were Empyrean descendants that had exhausted all of their potential before growing up. As for those who were able to develop, they were able to become Great World Kings or even half-step Empyreans. There were even those select few that could grow into new Empyreans! With this, if a disciple of a Great World King Holy Land was chosen by an Emyprean, that would absolutely be the greatest honor of all. That Great World King Holy Land disciple, if they were to receive such an honor, would invite all the guests they knew and hold a grand feast filled with heroes, a great celebration that would continue for several days. This sort of feeling was the same as the mortal world where the daughter of a wealthy family would be married into the imperial palace as a royal concubine. Although the family wouldn’t have many more opportunities to see their daughter again, that daughter would still grow up and live a good life in the palace, and would also be able to bring a great advantage to her family. References Category:Empyrean Category:Terminology